


【狛日】愧疚

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	【狛日】愧疚

那是存於我″心″中的″鬼″魂，繚繞不去驅使我″久″″病″。

狛枝凪斗是個瘋子，或者說他太吵了，日向創不是第一次收到親友的建議，為得你好也為狛枝凪斗好，這個療法很管用的。

日向不是那麼容易被洗腦的人，早先就對為了誰好而排斥了，可最後是狛枝凪斗自個說的。他覺得確實是一個新療法，而且療程後似乎也有一點的好消息的，早先接受過很多次小手術的狛枝凪斗本能的相信起步的人類科學，要日向安心。

可如今日向後悔了。他恨惡一切是誰所謂的為你好的話語，那該被詛咒的，所有說這話的人。可又如何愛人在自己一杯咖啡後不復存在。

那一天的診療日向是不自在的，他不喜歡跟狛枝凪斗上這樣的地方，診所的藥味很是刺鼻還有儀器冷冰冰的磕撞著手術盤的響聲讓日向厭惡，通常都是有大事發生，可是今天他們是主動求診的。這是近幾個月崛起的名醫，這樣說太過分了，人家診所好好的立著，招牌也因為有年份看起來有些老舊，但這一切都在幾個月前改變，他成功幫助一例精神病人康復，也是如此自己才被身邊的親友指著去求診的。日向自然不樂意，縱然狛枝凪斗病了也是自己可以接受的合理範圍，他深愛他的一切，縱然不包括他的病情，但是瘋癲是他特有的，只是最近狛枝凪斗表現確實不太好，他也厭倦自己的病了。

沒人想病著，所以狛枝凪斗想好起來，縱然他並不明白自己為何而病。為此特意停了藥物，從一週前就停下，這狛枝顯得焦慮。診所距離兩人的居所有段距離，日向特意請了假陪同的，雖然標榜馬上可以離開，但是日向還是放不下對方剛剛動完手術走回程路還不短。

可如今自己真是後悔莫及。

手術很快，但是當他回來的時候狛枝凪斗還是躺著的。照道理應該已經能夠起身了，醫生敷衍的說到。

走到對方跟前，狛枝凪斗仍然還沒清醒，可眼皮下眼球翻攪著可以看出他的不適。身體細微的抽動的，就連沒習過醫的日向也覺得這不正常，可本身狛枝凪斗的病就是異常的存在。

那之後日向就後悔了。狛枝凪斗的眼神變了，或者說沒了靈魂沉沉地眼皮只揭開一半，幽靜的清晨綠林般的沼澤湖水污濁的翻起底泥，那般渾濁日向甚至認不得他是自己的愛人。

狛枝凪斗是醒了，可硬生生從台上直接摔了下來。日向是想本身對方的身體素質就不好，說不定正是因為如此才導致對方站不住。手術相當成功，更甚至是沒有失敗過，縱然日向創憂心狛枝凪斗確實清醒著。

那是說不盡的詛咒，術後狛枝凪斗恢復得不好，日向不知道怎麼形容，那不是他，更甚至是個人。

「他失去所有自理能力，對談也成機械式的答應，你告訴我，他怎麼………」

日向可真是受不了了，他不願意狛枝聽見生怕他還殘有一絲絲意識，醫院的電話早已忙線被打爆，日向想恐怕不在他們的事，果然後續自己關注的這事有轉機了，然而他們並沒有。

「狛枝……」  
輕喚著，狛枝凪斗仍有反應看向自己，這你可怎麼辦，他還對名字有反應，可已然不會說那誇張的言辭，瘋癲的思想。

「快說說話啊…狛枝」

「……日、日向…君」  
正如那些人寫字一樣，狛枝凪斗的語序勉強拼成自己的名字，他仍舊活著自己不願放棄。

擤了下鼻頭。

「我想夠了吧…他無法有所思有所想…我真的不明白他是誰」

「日向創先生，我想你誤會了，不過無法所思所想的人怎麼會出門」

「………警察先生，您照顧過病人嗎？」

那是無比絕望。

問日向創是否愛狛枝凪斗？  
這答案是肯定的，可你何曾明白當中日向創試過多少次呼喚，他隱隱地覺得狛枝凪斗還是感覺得到的，他為自己對日向創帶來的煩惱而傷腦筋，似乎也有一點不理智的行為猶如孩子，他逃家了，這不是初犯，日向自然會找人，可沒想這一找就到停屍間去了。

手術後，日向創竭力幫助他恢復，可是大腦的創傷讓他智力大不如前，好似孩子一樣，狛枝凪斗會鬧、會不明的哭只因為東西掉了，如此的人雖然180公分可以被清晨行車注意，但是忽然衝出路口絕對不是任何司機可以反應過來。

他在想什麼………。

肇事現場日向去看了，那是那家商店，狛枝凪斗是看上那枚戒指，可明明自己已經買給他了，實在不明白他鬧什麼，可偶爾自己累時，狛枝會往自己手上套戒指，日向這下才明白，戒指不該單買的。

如此的狛枝凪斗是傻的。

肇事司機說忽然對方衝出來自己是煞車的，可還是碰上了對方，衝擊讓狛枝立刻飛到對向車道上，自己也明白自己完了。狛枝外傷看起來還好，只有碰地時撞出的口子，其他都是內傷，他是被自己的血給淹死的。這麼說其實日向不敢置信，他看起來好好的，只是額角破了個口子，你跟我說他死了？

日向在這裡沒有鬧太久，他只是希望理解，對於醫生他的信賴已經降到谷底，他沒法再相信他們對於狛枝凪斗的病情解釋。

全是騙人的。可人還是明白的躺在那。沒有呼吸、蒼白無血色，握起對方的手，大概是骨折了對方左手沒有僵直的直接被日向抬起，還說只有內傷，這不……這成什麼模樣。結論遺體並沒想像中的恐怖，如此而已。

這最後日向是有遺憾的，他曾想跟對方互許終身，即使反對，所以他們才搬離老家，這到了新地方重新生活，可認識的新朋友似乎覺得狛枝凪斗病了，如此產生了悲劇，日向創孤身一人，他拒絕所有朋友，獨自照料狛枝凪斗多久了？

日向創記不清，只知道在自己悉心看照下狛枝凪斗多少恢復了些許對答，可惜他還宛如嬰孩那般無知幼稚，日向創並不厭惡，如此也罷，自己不再相信他人了。

如此世界連他也要帶走，日向確實無法接受。

同樣是一門冷門的事，日向找上化妝師，至少最後他想留下兩人的記憶。

——————

紫菀是照相館的老闆，也是這一門技術的新人，說實話要幫住他人最後與摯愛留下殘影是一件哀傷的事，大多數都是病死的客人如此好著妝，但日向創的哀求下自己還是接下對方的戀人。

就意外事故去世來說，對方的模樣算得上是好的狀態，不需要重建臉上特徵，紫菀藉著日向提供照片找著對方的模樣，那是最後自己能為這對情人所做的。

黑白相片之中，雖說對方的狀態是好的，可是本身的重傷似乎讓他無法直立起來，日向沒有多想的擁抱對方。

小相館的背景是略微汙穢的櫥窗堆疊著世上不知名的人的回憶供您參考，沒有名畫只有一張沙發，老舊可樣貌典雅，中間隔著木几，店裡以為它們點綴上新鮮的花卉，可是還是被日向創先生新買的花束替換掉了。

許是對方的嚴肅讓店員搭話也小心翼翼的。

「日向先生，這花有什麼意含嗎？」

其實沒有的，那是早些前狛枝凪斗還作為活人時在陽臺窗臺所栽種的，如此對方重病後都是自己一手照料，有時候收著會家裡做擺設，這個人傻得還覺得這美麗的東西可以吃，下一刻一口泥土跟花根的苦味澀著對方。這時候笑是不應當的，可日向先生也是如此。

坐上沙發，狛枝凪斗看起來就像是午後讀過書的疲憊昏睡在沙發上，外頭不合時宜的下起午後雷雨，淅瀝淅瀝的拍打著櫥窗，陰雨本身如此卻沒罩去太陽，那是最後一絲溫暖。攝影師本是提議拉下簾幕額外打光的，畢竟街頭滿是混亂的人潮以及映在窗面的雨水會影響採光的，可日向創覺得不打緊繼續攝影。

這是最後了。如果有什麼需要他們會竭力配合的。

陰雨是讓對方沉溺在沙發上的模樣看起來有些陰影可完好的襯托著狛枝凪斗的好模樣，本以為對方會如此結束，可最後抱起狛枝凪斗時對方似乎還不想就此罷休。

日向創是猛地跌回沙發上的，神情驚慌的查看著對方，雖然不怕摔疼他，可就怕本來整頓好的模樣毀了，如此的他十分脆弱，因為早已沒活人的柔軟，僵硬得猶如瓷器一般，然就是如此才叫他更放不下。

他好像活著一般……。

猶如聖殤的畫像那般，兩人呆坐著。

日向創放不開對方，但剛剛那一摔確實讓狛枝凪斗狀態不好，日向這下信了醫生的話，他是被自己溺死的。那一晃狛枝凪斗緊閉的口唇之間滲出濃郁的血塊，那之後也由不得日向，誰也不想店內滲出那樣的東西。

世間本身如此理智的。日向不是女人不會哭鬧著，而是協助幫他回放他該去的地方，如此的合照本身就是一個不合適的存在。但是兩人逃離的急忙，一點回憶也不曾挾帶，可狛枝凪斗他期待著兩人可以共造的未來。

日向信了他。他覺得這世界都是謊言，什麼病會好、他死了、兩人有美好的未來。終究紙還是保不住烈焰的。

狛枝凪斗，安葬在小鎮丘上的墓園，那些曾說他病的親友終究還是來了。隨著小鎮的哀悼鐘聲，一夥人走出教堂，深埋六呎之下，第一捧土的揮灑下，日向以為是自己被活埋了那般難以呼吸。

那之後是不斷的埋沒。誰能明白那時自己所思所想如何，或許狛枝凪斗確實因為那手術失去一部分的判斷，但是日向努力過了，他還是保有一部分的狛枝凪斗的，可如此自己連這一絲絲期盼也沒了，親友要自己節哀，可終究他還是孤身一人。

狛枝的花回去後，日向把他從窗臺推去後院，碎裂的花盆聲惹來鄰居的咒罵，其餘的廚房的隔天日向看了是用熱水澆死他的，漸漸地那裡不在是美好的居所。

樓梯口是兩人的合照，可醉的厲害時被自己跌撞的身體碰了下來，成為樓梯上的陷阱，他變得不甚友善。

那之後也是鄰居說他病了，疏離漸漸地開始，日向這才明白對方是怎麼適應的，沒什麼大不了的可不是，他們本來就不會思想你的所有誰在意呢？

只有日向買醉的吵鬧會有咒罵跟跑出來的垃圾而已。家裡亂得遭小偷也不曉得般，日向曾想自己如此頹廢給誰看？如若振作又給誰看？

如此的最後沒有什麼大事，他會死去也不再鄰居的意料之外。

那時他們才明白，作為日向創這個居所早已鬧鬼，由著世人的話語所成的鬼故事。

【記錄】

日向本來不想做的，畢竟這才是狛枝凪斗。可是人群壓力，所謂的不為你好也為他好這話其實很叫人困擾，甚至有種是否自己是因為不愛他才不去顧及的。這最後是對方也發現兩人一塊去的。

沒有特意讓他照顧那之後的對方，是我想沒必要，這對於他們的生活而言只是小事罷了。

那之後是這樣一個充滿善意的世界咒罵凌晨不睡的神精病。久了不也是人家說的病了嗎？

依然還是那句「沒人知道/明白你在想什麼」也許做完手術的他們意識還在只是嚴重損傷無法表態自己所想（如此想著），能讓狛枝凪斗恢復言談想來日向也是費了許多心思的。

如此的短篇而已。


End file.
